


Heaven Knows....

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fat Shaming, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you overhear Lance confessing to Hope that he’s in love with you.





	Heaven Knows....

On the rare occasion when you weren’t working your ass off at the gym training young girls with Lance and Hope in company, the pair were still hanging around, cleaning the floor mats in the front of the gym, blasting music from the speakers inside the studio.

“Give me a minute?” Lance asked, showing Hope his cell phone. “Y/N’s calling again. Probably forgot something over here.”

“Or she probably wants your dick.” hope shrugged as she returned to washing the equipment

After throwing Hope a nasty glare, he walked a few meters away before answering your call. “Hey,cupcake.” he greeted, using your childhood nickname. “I was beginning to assume you decided to forget about me.”

You scoffed. “How could I ever do that, Lance? You’re, regrettably, my best friend.”

He chuckled. “What are you up to?”

“Thinking about heading to the movies; wanna join me?” you offered. “Without Hope this time.”

“Are you asking me on a date, Y/N?” he smirked as he crossed her arms in front of him.

“oh, fuck you, Tucker.” you laughed out, though you waited for his answer.

“Give me ten minutes to finish up at the gymnasium and I’ll swing by and pick you up.” After bidding you goodbye, with a promise to arrive quickly, he hung up the phone, large grin on his face as he returned to Hope.

“Gonna bone her tonight, Tucker?” Hope nudged him.

“Shut up, Hope.” He quickly finished washing the last mat and hopped into his car before speeding to your house.

Two hours later, you sat in Lance’s car, watching a movie from his phone. He expected to drive you to the movies, but you denied him,claiming you would feel weird about being around people.

_He always rolled his eyes. “You’re an amazing girl, Y/N. You shouldn’t give a hell what some losers thought of you.”_

“ _That’s easy for you to say, Tucker.” you rolled your eyes. “Life’s easy for you. People trip over themselves to talk to you. I get cheeseburgers thrown at me whenever I try and eat a salad.”_

_He frowned, knowing that your words spoke truth. “The next time someone does that shit to you, you call me, Y/N. Okay?”_

As the credits of the movie rolled through, Lance received a call from Hope. He got out of the car and held up a finger to you, saying he’d only be a moment. He walked to the front of the car and leaned against the hood. “Hope Gregory”

“Did you fuck yet?” she asked around a mouthful of milkshake.

“I told you, I’m not rushing anything with her.” he grumbled. “We’re only friends, Hope.”

“But you’re in love with her. Aren’t you?” she responded.

Closing his eyes, Lance nodded. “Yes, Hope. I’m in love with her. Things are different with her and I don’t plan on screwing anything up. She’s an amazing girl and deserved better than me.”

“She wants you, Lance.” Hope sighed heavily. “Trust me, if she didn’t, she wouldn’t call you constantly. She gives you heart eyes whenever she’s around you. It’s gross.”

“She doesn’t love me like that, Hope.” Lance chuckled. “What did you call for?”

“To see if you fucked yet.”

“Goodbye, Hope.” As Lance turned around, he hadn’t noticed you stepping out of the car, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Y/N?” he asked, placing his phone back in his pocket. “How much of that did you hear?”

“All of it.” you smiled nervously. “I came out to find a place to piss and I overheard….”

“It’s the truth.” He smiled shyly, a reaction you’d never imagined seeing from the man. “For a while now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” you asked, walking over to him and standing between his legs.

“I assumed you would have thought I only wanted to get in your pants.” he sighed as he looked at the ground. “Which isn’t the case with you. I love the friendship we have and I couldn’t bare it if I accidentally fucked it up with my emotional shit.”

“Go on a real date with me?” you offered, lacing your fingers with his. “I’ve always wanted to see what was so amazing about the amazing Lance Tucker, anyway. What if your stroke game isn’t as amazing as you claim?” you playfully smirked at his scandalized expression.

“You’re on.”


End file.
